


Anytime

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during/after 3.15 All My Children, Caroline and Bonnie have a little talk after Elena comes by Caroline's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

"Thank you."  
  
Caroline looked up from the cup of blood she had been heating up in the microwave to see Bonnie standing in the doorway, "What for?"  
  
"For what you said to Elena.", Bonnie said, watching as Caroline poured a splash of vodka in the cup, "For being a good friend to me, for standing up for me even though I haven't been the greatest friend to you lately."  
  
"I didn't say anything that wasn't true.  Besides, I know what you're going through right now.  Trust me, the last thing you need to deal with tonight, is Elena and her guilt.", Caroline shrugged, as she gave the warm blood and vodka a gentle stir with a spoon.  Sampling, she nodded her head in approval before tossing the spoon into the sink, where it landed with a soft clink.  Holding the cup out to Bonnie, she smiled, "You might want to take this to your mom, before it gets cold."  
   
"Yeah.", Bonnie took the cup from her, holding it carefully so she wouldn't burn her fingers, "But, seriously, Caroline, thank you."  
   
Caroline nodded her head as she watched her best friend leave, cup in hand before sighing softly to herself, "Anytime."  
  



End file.
